Season 1
| finale = | cast = Jorge Román as Carlos Monzón Mauricio Paniagua as a younger Carlos Monzón Carla Quevedo as Alicia Muñiz Paloma Ker as Beatriz Garcia "Pelusa" Soledad Silveyra as Elba Muniz Diego Cremonesi as Gustavo Parisi Florencia Raggi as Patricia Roselló Gustavo Garzón as Roberto De Luca Yayo Guridi as Alfredo Herminda | next = }} The first season of Monzón first aired from June 17 to September 2, 2019 in Argentina, with a total of thirteen episodes. It became available globally via Netflix on October 25, 2019. Synopsis The miniseries shows different stages of the life of famous boxer Carlos Monzón: from humble beginnings to his first love, his dominance in the world of boxing and an unexpected level of fame. This is then followed by violence, with Monzón accused of murdering Uruguayan model Alicia Muñiz, his last lover and the mother of his small child. Plot summary To be added Cast Main cast * Jorge Román as Carlos Monzón * Mauricio Paniagua as a younger Carlos Monzón * Carla Quevedo as Alicia Muñiz * Paloma Ker as Beatríz Garcia "Pelusa" * Soledad Silveyra as Elba Muniz * Diego Cremonesi as Gustavo Parisi * Florencia Raggi as Patricia Roselló * Gustavo Garzón as Roberto De Luca * Yayo Guridi as Alfredo Herminda * Fabián Arenillas as Amílcar Brusa * Nacho Gadano as "El Turco" * Belén Chavanne as Leticia Bianchi Guest starring * Fabián Wolfrom as Alain Delon * Celeste Cid as Susana Giménez * Mariano Chiesa as Tito Lectoure * Diego Starosta as Gentile * Rodrigo Pedreira as Fernando Vargas Rissi * Mex Urtizberea as Pichon * Lautaro Delgado as Nicolino Locche * Pablo Sorensen as "Gordillo" * Lucas Pose as Carlos Raúl Monzón * Cumelén Sanz as Silvia Monzón * Atilio Veronelli as "Zorro" * Andrés Gil as Nino Benvenuti * Pedro Merlo as "Bocha" * Alexia Moyano as Luz * Jean Pierre Noher as "Gordo" Caño * Martín Seefeld as "El Negro" * Mario Moscoso as "Comisario Gamarra" * Martin Banegas as "El Rubio" Special participation * Santiago Pedrero as Eduardo * Federico Salles as ? * Guido Botto Fiora as Nicoli * Jorge Prado as Gitano * Agustín Monzón as Beto * Daniel Toppino as Sainz * Facundo Raul Aquinos as Alcides Monzón * Martin Coggi as Nino's personal trainer * Marti Tecchi as Mendez * Susana Varela as Amalia Episodes :See also: List of Monzón episodes 1x01 main.png|link=Primer round|'1 - ' 1x02 main.png|link=Paloma o gavilán|'2 - ' 1x03 main.png|link=Las manos|'3 - ' 1x04 main.png|link=Dale show|'4 - ' 1x05 main.png|link=Creer|'5 - ' 1x06 main.png|link=Volver|'6 - ' 1x07 main.png|link=El linyera y el dandy|'7 - ' 1x08 main.png|link=La Mary|'8 - ' 1x09 main.png|link=La última pelea|'9 - ' 1x10 main.png|link=Fin de fiesta|'10 - ' 1x11 main.png|link=Alicia|'11 - ' 1x12 main.png|link=Contra las cuerdas|'12 - ' 1x13 main.png|link=Día de los enamorados|'13 - ' Promotional material Images Monzon promo poster 1.jpg|''Idol. Champion. Femicide.'' Monzon promo poster 3.jpg Videos Monzón - Official Trailer 1 (subtitles) External links * [https://www.netflix.com/title/81105406 Monzón] on Netflix * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt9852660/episodes?season=1 Monzón Season 1] on IMDb 1 Category:Season 1